The present invention relates to a hitch pin assembly for a tractor-scraper vehicle and the like, and more particularly to a horizontal connecting pin for connecting a hitch assembly of a scraper to the frame member of the tractor of a tractor-scraper combination.
It is well known that the connecting elements between the tractor section and the scraper section of a tractor-scraper unit must provide for the relative rotation or oscillatory motion between the tractor and scraper. In other words, the forces caused by the lateral motion of the tractor generated by load or the terrain should be relieved and not necessarily transmitted to the scraper portion. Conversely, lateral motion of the scraper does not necessarily affect tractor portion. This characteristic is achieved by making the tractor-scraper essentially an articulated vehicle, and the hitch assembly serves as the articulation element.
Various pin joints, links, and cylinders are used in the hitch assembly to provide the articulated connection between the tractor and scraper, and the subject hitch pin assembly comprises a horizontal hitch pin used to connect the large hitch casting of the scraper unit to the frame portion of the tractor.
Prior to this invention, pins used in this hitch joint were made such that they had to be installed or removed from one end of the joint. In addition, any adjustments necessary to achieve a tight connection or to compensate for wear had to be made only from one end of the joint. As a result of this construction, a problem has been encountered in the form of extremely difficult removal or adjustment of the hitch pin. This problem has been aggravated by the multitude of hydraulic hoses and lines, which are necessary to operate various hydraulic and electrical equipment and tractor scraper unit, causing close quarters and difficult access to the hitch pin to be present in the tractor-scraper vehicles now in extensive use.